The present invention relates to a motorized air pressure seasoner. In the prior art, seasoning devices using needles designed to be embedded in meat or fish are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,980 to Defenbaugh discloses a meat tenderizing device having a plurality of tenderizing prongs mounted on a handle, which prongs include spiral-shaped projections. The present invention differs from the teachings of Defenbaugh for many reasons including the provision of pumping means to pressurize a supply of granular seasoning designed to be expelled through openings in needle-like prongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,307 to Badovinac discloses a flavor cup including a plurality of hollow prongs designed to be embedded within meat and to supply a liquid flavoring into holes formed thereby. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent by providing mechanized pressurizing means for forcing seasoning through openings in a series of elongated prongs.